onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle, Part 2
The Final Battle, Part 2 Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 22 Directed By: Ralph Hemecker Air Date: May 14, 2017 Previous Episode: The Final Battle, Part 1 Next Episode Hyperion Heights "The Final Battle, Part 2" is the twenty-second episode and the second part of the two part, two hour Season 6 finale of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on May 14, 2017. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Seattle monorail is seen going through the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Storybrooke events take place after the current events of "The Song in Your Heart", while the current events in the Enchanted Forest occur after "Mother's Little Helper". The future events depicted in both Part 1 and Part 2 occur after the current events taking place in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, with the future events in the Enchanted Forest depicted in Part 1 occurring some time before the future events in Seattle depicted in Part 2. 'During Fiona's Curse in Storybrooke and All Realms' Back in Storybrooke, Fiona, convinced that she has succeeded, brings what was left of the book to Henry and gloats that Emma lost her faith. Unfortunately, just after Emma left Storybrooke to return to Boston, she discovers that Henry left a illustrated manuscript in order to make her remember their past. Meanwhile, as the realms were starting to collapse, David and Hook continue to escape the dragon but while climbing down the beanstalk they lost balance and fell, while Regina and The Evil Queen discover that they don’t have enough magic left in them to connect with Emma to help her remember. When Snow finds a unconscious David, she kisses him and it awakes him, and tells her that darkness never wins. In Storybrooke, Henry goes to the pawn shop where he hopes to remind Gold that he is his grandson (as he caught on to Gold not being under the curse) but when Gold becomes only concerned with finding Belle, Henry decided that he should take on Fiona himself, and he takes the sword from the shop. Back in the trapped realm, The Evil Queen tries to fight to protect the castle while the everyone else join together and waits. They soon discover that Henry is their only hope and when he arrived to the Mayor's office, Emma arrives out of nowhere, as her destiny as the savior has finally emerged, which causes the destroyed realms to reappear again. At the same time, Gold uses a spell tracker on "Her Handsome Hero" to find Belle, who was hiding from Fiona and she told him about Fiona's deception. Fiona stops by the shop to see Gideon, where it turn out she reclaimed Gideon's heart and is using him to find a wand that she'll use to decipher the mysterious writings that Henry created in the book now that Emma has regained her memory. When Gold confronted Fiona about her plans, she tells her son that once the Final Battle is over the curse will be lifted and that they can be a family again. She also tells Gold she can bring back the dead, so her plan is to bring back his first born son, Baelfire. Gold is not happy about what Fiona is doing, and he ends up killing his mother. Fiona, however, tells Gold before she dies evil can never kill good, but good can kill good. She also had Gideon's heart and instructed Gideon to kill Emma, and as expected Gideon confronts Emma and is ready to face off against her. The Black Curse spell is finally lifted as Belle returns to Gold, and as Gold searches for Gideon's heart, Henry helps Emma escape from Gideon (knocking him out with a fire extinguisher) with Emma placing a protection spell to contain him. The broken curse also brings Snow, David, Regina, Hook, and Zelena back to Storybrooke to help Emma and Henry. Emma attempted to hold off Gideon as Gold searched for his heart (even as he is tempted by a doppelgänger of Rumplestiltskin). Emma and Gideon fought until Emma throws down her sword and Gideon kills her. However, Henry, realizing his love for his birth mother, used his true love kiss and she is bought back to life. Gold then finds Gideon’s heart (after resisting his doppelgänger) and returns it to Gideon, only to discover that to Gold and Belle's shock that Gideon is once again a baby. Realizing that this is a new start as a family and possibly a happy ending, Belle tells Gold that this their happy beginning. Snow then sees the "Once Upon a Time" storybook reappeared. Henry then looks at the final page of the storybook and suddenly writes itself with the words "Both good and evil did the right thing, faith was restored and the final battle was won”. As Snow points out, she reminds everyone that the story isn’t over, thus ending an important chapter in their lives. With the stories and realms restored, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Agrabah, Arendelle, the Land of Oz, and all the other realms resume their happy beginnings, as does everyone in Storybrooke with the residents choosing to stay in the present day. 'In the Character's Future' "Years Later" in Seattle, Lucy arrives at the man's apartment by train, who is revealed to be an adult Henry, and tells him that she is his daughter and that his family needs him. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Jaime Murray as The Black Fairy *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Alison Fernandez as Lucy Mills *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Seattle Center Monorail. *During the original airing, the two parts were separated by a different title card featuring no special element. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 15, 2017. *This episode is the last one to feature original cast members Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Josh Dallas, and Jared S. Gilmore as series regulars. *This is also the last episode of Emilie de Ravin and Rebecca Mader as series regulars. They were promoted to the main cast in Season Two and Season Five respectively. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The opening scene with Lucy and Tiger Lily in the Enchanted Forest was filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park, near the Third Beach. The scene where Snow White finds Prince Charming was also filmed in Stanley Park. *The scene with Hook, Jasmine, and Snow White at the bottom of the broken Beanstalk was filmed on the east side of Burnaby's Central Park, near the tennis courts. *The London Heritage Farm, an historical farmhouse, and park in Richmond, British Columbia, doubles as David and Mary Margaret's new home. *The scene where Regina and Emma send their son off at the Storybrooke school bus was filmed in Vancouver's Sunrise Park.